When You Witch Upon A Star
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Part of my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fic series, but with Fred and Velma and without Scrappy Doo. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble; Scooby and company have to stop three bumbling witches from casting a spell that would make them all powerful, not to mention a devious female ghost. Currently being re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. No challenge to their ownership is implied; I am not making any money from writing this story, I am just a fan and I am writing this simply for fun.

Chapter 1

As our story opens, the famous mystery solving Great Dane Scooby Doo and his teenage friends have been invited by their warlock acquaintance Vincent Van Ghoul to have dinner with him at his castle; all is going well as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo sit at a large table enjoying their meal until Flim Flam runs into the room.

"Vince, I think you're television set's picking up something" Flim Flam remarked.

Vincent and the rest of the gang followed Flim Flam into another room; the gang saw what looked like a circular shaped monitor attached to a long narrow stand as Vincent went over to take a look.

"This is more than a television set you know, it's my monitor of activities in the spirit world" Vincent clarified.

"And it looks like you've got witches Mr. Van Ghoul" Velma stated as the gang saw three women on the screen; one of them was somewhat skinny with black hair, one of them was somewhat plump with blonde hair and the other was another was somewhat skinny with red hair, all three of which were attempting to get a broomstick into the air, but the trio were failing miserably.

"It certainly looks that way" Daphne remarked.

"So who are these witches anyway?" Fred asked.

"Oh, those are the Brewsky sisters, they're harmless; heck they can hardly even get their brooms off the ground" Vincent explained.

"So like they're not from the Chest of Demons?" Shaggy wondered nervously.

"No, of course not" Vincent replied.

The gang then noticed a strange mist on the screen, which began knocking down several trees, not to mention enveloping almost everything in sight except for the three women who stood and trembled at the sight of the strange vapor.

"But that is certainly from the Chest of Demons" Vincent commented.

"Zoinks! Like I've seen enough" Shaggy shrieked.

"Reah, ret's ratch some rartoons" Scooby replied.

Scooby reached for a small switch on the bottom of the screen to change the channel, coincidentally the station that the Great Dane happened to switch to was playing _Scooby Doo Where Are You!_, Fred frowned at the two cowardly sleuths as he went over to switch the monitor back.

"Come on you two, we have to figure out what that demon cloud is up to" Fred remarked.

"Like do we have to?" Shaggy replied.

"Reah, ro re rhave ro?" Scooby added, echoing his master's statement.

"Yes we have to" Fred replied as he sounded somewhat impatient with the cowardly duo.

Meanwhile inside Vincent's spirit monitoring device the large green mist floated in front of the three witch sisters as it began to speak.

"Sisters of the coven!" the mist bellowed.

The three witches continued to stand nervously waiting for something to happen; almost out of nowhere the mist produced a large black book, the strange vapor gave the volume to the three Brewsky sisters and began to speak.

"This is the Black Book of Spells, follow the incantations as written and your powers will grow" the vapor remarked.

"Hey this must be one of those self help books" the blonde haired witch said with a chuckle that sounded like Curly from the Three Stooges before the black haired witch jabbed the blonde one in the arm.

"However, you must do one thing; you must join me at Stonehenge at midnight tonight to recite spell number thirteen" the mist explained.

"Spell number thirteen?" the black haired witch said.

"At midnight?" the red-haired witch added.

"Certainly" the blonde haired witch remarked.

"Together, it will make us the most powerful witches in the world!" the mist declared as it floated into the skies and disappeared.

"Sisters, we're in business!" the black haired witch stated.

The three witches then began to dance and sing as they prepared to head on their journey to cast the incantation to give them the power to rule the planet; meanwhile back in Vincent's castle Scooby and company were in shock as to what they were watching.

"They're going to be the most powerful witches in the world?" Fred asked curiously.

"Like, we're doomed!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Oh will you two cut it out" Velma added.

"Yeah guys, besides we can handle a little thing like witches" Daphne remarked.

"Daphne's right, remember we've handled worse things and we always come out on top" Fred replied.

"There's just one problem Freddie" Daphne replied.

"What's that Daph?" the blond teen asked.

"Not only do we have those witches to worry about, but we also have that weird demon mist to deal with as well" Daphne replied.

"That's true; now the only problem is figuring out what we should start our investigation with?" Fred wondered.

"Very simple, you six start by getting that spell book before those foolish witches destroy the world" Vincent explained.

"Like no way, we're not going to any house with any creepy witches" Shaggy commented.

"Reah, rhe rwithches right rurn us rinto Frogs" Scooby added.

"Like that's right, besides we would rather hang out with Mr. Van Ghoul" Shaggy commented, after which the cowardly teen and his canine companion walked over to the gang's warlock friend; in addition the cowardly Great Dane licked Vincent's face as they realized that there was no way that what Vincent was going to do was going to be half as creepy as what the rest of the gang was going to be doing, but as usual they were wrong.

"Very well Shaggy and Scooby; I'm going to head to the Zone of Eternal Evil, where the deepest darkest spirits of all are trapped to hunt down that Demon Mist" Vincent elucidated.

After hearing this, the cowardly pair decided to slowly walk over to the rest of the gang to join them in tracking down the three witches.

"Hey I thought you two were going to help Vincent out?" Fred asked.

"L-like we had a change of heart, besides if we had a choice we would much rather track down those three witches then any creepy demon mist" Shaggy said trembling.

"Good, now come on gang we've got to track down three sorceresses" Fred declared.

With that Scooby and company exited Vincent's castle and prepared to begin their newest supernatural based assignment; meanwhile the great warlock Vincent Van Ghoul prepared to do his own investigating.

Vincent walked over to a nearby table and retrieved a small necklace, which he placed around his neck; the necklace was made of shimmering gold with a small green jewel, which looked to be an emerald surrounded by a gold circle in the middle of it.

"I just hope those kids and Scooby can get that spell book, otherwise there won't be any hope for anyone" Vincent said after placing the necklace around his neck.

The gang's warlock friend and ally placed his hands around the strange necklace, said a brief incantation and prepared to be transported; suddenly a strange glow surrounded the warlock as he disappeared from his castle high in the mountains of Tibet and reappeared in a gray, dark and dismal looking area; there were little to no plants, flowers, trees or buildings to speak of, only darkness, mist and fog, however as he looked around Vincent knew he was in exactly the right place.

"So this is the Zone of Eternal Evil at the present time, it certainly was more cheerful the last time I was here" Vincent thought aloud, trying to make some light out of at least a completely horrible situation.

As Vincent began his search for the strange Demon Mist, the Mystery Machine was driving through a gloomy looking forest with Fred at the wheel; Daphne sat in the passenger seat and was monitoring the van's spectral locator equipment when she noticed the device was emitting a strong beeping signal.

"Looks like we're getting close to the witches house Fred" the redhead explained.

"Yeah, by the looks of things I would say this is the perfect place for witches to live" the blond teen replied looking out the window for a few seconds here and there, all the while managing to keep his hands on the wheel.

After a few more moments the Mystery Machine parked outside the strange dwelling and the gang sat inside the vehicle in conference attempting to figure out a plan to get into their house.

"We need to think of a plan to stop those witches" Fred remarked.

"I have an idea, I just happen to have a book called _101 Ways to Outswitch a Witch_ with me; and we can use it to outfox those witches" Flim Flam replied.

"Flim Flam are you sure that book can help us?" Daphne asked.

"Sure it can" Flim Flam replied.

"But how?" Daphne wondered.

"You would be surprised Daphne" Flim Flam remarked.

"OK Flim Flam, I hate to say it but we're going to have to trust you on this; besides I don't have the slightest idea for a plan" Fred explained.

"Thanks Fred, you'll never regret this" the young boy replied.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that; now, what's the plan that you have Flim Flam?" Fred asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked Fred because here's my idea: first Shaggy and Scooby will dress up as Encyclopedia Salesmen, now that should get us in the door and into the witches house; while Shaggy and Scooby are distracting those witches, Velma and I will disguise ourselves as salespeople; then the two of us will attempt to grab the spell book, while you and Daphne wait in the Mystery Machine for us, that sound okay?" Flim Flam asked.

"Like you're got to be kidding, that sounds like the dumbest plan I've ever heard!" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah resides re ron't ro it" Scooby added.

"Like yeah I'm with Scoob, there's no way we're going through with this plan" Shaggy replied.

"Well, I kind of figured you would say that Shaggy, so I'm prepared to give you guys a most generous offer" Velma said with a voice that sounded like a used car salesman.

"Like what is it Velma?" the cowardly teen wondered.

"Reah Relma, rhat is it?" Scooby said, echoing his master's thoughts.

"I'm glad you guys asked that, if you'll let me, I'll head to the Mystery Machine and grab a box of Scooby Snacks, and if you guys will help us out you can have it to share, does that sound good to the two of you?" Velma said with a smile.

Shaggy and Scooby decided to have a brief conference to discuss whether or not they wanted to follow through with Flim Flam's plan; after a few minutes the cowardly teen and his master came out of the conference with their answer.

"Like okay Velma, we accept your offer" Shaggy explained.

"Okay you two just wait right here and I'll get you your Scooby Snacks" Velma replied.

With that the bespectacled teenage sleuth walked back over to the crimson and black vehicle which was parked a few feet away; after a few minutes the teenage detective returned from the Mystery Machine with a familiar looking red and white box in her hand.

"Alright guys, here you go" Velma said as she handed the box of snacks to the cowardly pair.

"Like thanks Velma" Shaggy commented.

"Reah, rhank you" Scooby replied as the cowardly duo enjoyed their favorite treats.

"So did you guys enjoy your snack?" Velma asked.

"We sure did Vel, like I guess it's time for us to head inside right?" Shaggy replied with a question of his own and a gulp.

"Don't worry Shaggy, this place isn't that scary" Velma said.

"Yeah it reminds me of one of those places in Old Salem, it's kind of quaint when you think about it" Daphne added.

"Like I'm still not too sure about this, especially with Flim Flam thinking of the plan" Shaggy replied.

"Have you two got a better idea?" Fred asked.

"Like sure we do; we have hundreds of good ideas, right Scoob?" Shaggy commented.

"Reah" Scooby added.

"Sure you guys do, now come on let's get inside and get that book" Fred declared.

Meanwhile inside the witches house, the sister sorceresses were taking a look inside the unusual volume and were checking to see what specific ingredients they needed for their spell.

"Let's see, spell number thirteen" the black haired witch said, leafing through the book.

"Ooh, ooh let me read it Wanda, what's it say?" the blonde haired woman asked.

"Keep your warts on and let me read it will you?" the black haired witch said.

"Ooh, ooh sure" the blonde haired witch replied.

"Now for spell thirteen you follow this recipe: you sauté five pounds of pickled dodo bird feathers" the black haired witch started while the red haired witch reached over to a nearby shelf and took a container.

"Check" the red haired witch said.

"You add ten pounds of powdered moon rocks" the black haired witch remarked.

"Double check" the red haired witch replied as she began climbing up a nearby set of shelves.

"Then you season with golden cobra rattle from the Pharaoh's tomb" the black haired witch continued.

"Golden Cobra Rattle?" the red haired witch asked.

"Then you simmer until dawn in a generous amount of Paris sewer water" the black haired witch finished.

"Paris sewer water? Icky poo" the red haired witch remarked with some displeasure as she climbed to the top of the shelf, but unfortunately for her the shelf began falling and as a result it landed on top of the other two witches with a loud crash.

After the trio of sorceresses crawled out of the mess they had made which included every bottle and container on the shelf, the black haired witch decided to give the red haired witch a piece of her mind, which was somewhat difficult considering the black haired witch had a glass container stuck on her head.

"You bat brain! Why I oughta" the black haired witch said with a look of anger on her face.

"But Wanda, like I was trying to tell you, we're fresh out of golden cobra rattles and Paris Sewer Water" the red haired witch replied.

Now the black haired witch became somewhat perturbed yet again as this time she decided to turn her wrath upon the blonde haired witch.

"I told you not to drink that sewer water!" the black haired witch remarked, still sounding somewhat angry.

"Ooh, ooh but I was thirsty" the blonde haired witch replied.

"Oh well, we'll just have to go find the last two ingredients; prepare for flight" the black haired witch declared; however as she and her associates were just about to leave they heard a knock on the front door of their house; the leader of the three witches, not expecting any visitors was quite displeased and unhappy about this turn of events, but seeing as she didn't have any options she did the only hospitable thing she could: she invited her visitors into the house.

"Now who could that be?" the black haired witch wondered; a few seconds later the blonde haired witch decided to head over to the front door and checked to see who was visiting the trio of witches; as the blonde haired witch opened the door she saw Shaggy and Scooby standing in the doorway, wearing very strange looking clothing and glasses in addition to carrying briefcases.

"Good day madam, crazy Shaggy here, your crazy traveling salesman with the craziest buys in the universe and this is my associate crazy Scooby" the cowardly teen said, trying his best to sound like a late night TV commercial.

"Rello ri'm razy" Scooby replied, sounding equally like a late night TV advertisement.

"That's right we're both crazy and we're here to sell you anything, that's right anything and you'll never have to pay a dime ever; now you may be asking, how can we sell anything without paying anything, well since you asked, we're completely nuts! Now what can we sell you?" Shaggy asked.

"Ooh, do you have golden cobra rattles and Paris sewer water?" the blonde haired witch replied with a question of her own.

"Of course we do, why? Because we're crazy and it's all in this magnificent twenty seven volume set: the Encyclopedia Scoobitianica, a welcome addition to any home" Shaggy explained, while his Great Dane companion took a series of books out of a suitcase and was throwing them literally all over the place.

"These volumes have educated thousands of foolish people, some as crazy as we are, so don't be left in the dark" the teen sleuth said as he turned on a nearby lamp, a few seconds later the teenager noticed a familiar looking black book on a pedestal and smiled.

"Like things are looking brighter already" Shaggy commented.

"We want cobra rattles and Paris sewer water!" the black haired witch said angrily as she and her comrades were still attempting to leave the house; but naturally the trio was unable to do was unable to do so because a few moments later there was yet another knock at their front door.

So naturally the blonde haired witch decided to go over to the door and let their new visitors inside; when the blonde haired witch opened the door however she saw Flim Flam and Velma with mustaches, dressed in sales person's outfits, and carrying bottles of perfume.

"Why settle for sewer water when you could have the finest toilet water in all of France" the young boy said while spritzing a bottle of fragrance throughout the room.

"Toilet water salesman, icky poo!" the red haired witch said.

"No, no, not icky poo madam, but the essence of perfume, just take a whiff" the young boy replied as he continued to spray the fragrance, which caused a cloud of pink to spread throughout the room.

"Ah, what an aroma, we call it eau de polecat" Velma added as she sprayed the fragrance all over the room in addition to the young boy.

"We don't want books or perfume or anything, just get out of here, and that goes for all of you!" the black haired witch said with a somewhat irritated tone in her voice, while coughing all the while.

But naturally this didn't deter the gang as Flim Flam and Velma walked over to the black haired witch and continued spritzing; while this was going on Scooby and Shaggy, now out of their crazy salespeople clothing were walking over to the pedestal where the black book of spells was and unbeknownst to the witches, at least for the moment were replacing it with an edition of the Encyclopedia Scoobritanica.

"Like we've got the spell book, let's get out of here" Shaggy commented as the Great Dane held the black book in his mouth while the cowardly pair began to slowly walk away.

Naturally the three witches, who were attempting to walk through the fragrance filled room, were quite unhappy with Velma and Flim Flam, so they decided to do what witches usually do or did to intruders or meddlers.

"That's it, I've had enough! Let's turn these peddling pests into toads! Give me the book of spells" the black haired witch said to her blonde haired colleague.

"Ooh, ooh certainly!" the blonde haired witch said, not knowing that she and the other witches were about to get a big surprise.

"The Duck-Billed Platypus is a furry egg bearing mammal who... wait a minute!" the black haired witch angrily said as she closed the book and looked at its front cover; naturally it wasn't the book of spells, but it was an edition of the Encyclopedia Scoobitanica, specifically the P volume.

"We're been tricked, they stole our book; stop them!" the black haired witch said, fuming at this development.

A few seconds later the black haired witch noticed that the cowardly teen and his Great Dane were slowly stepping away and carrying the black book of spells, which meant that Shaggy and Scooby were faced with one and only one choice: running and hiding from the witches, so they did so.

"So long sports fans!" Flim Flam declared as he and Velma quickly dashed off to join Shaggy and Scooby as the four sleuths headed straight for the door.

Meanwhile the blonde haired witch picked up a canister from the now broken shelf and lifted the container's lid.

"Ooh, ooh, bat wings, sic em!" the blonde haired witch declared as the three black bats headed for the door; however at that moment Shaggy, Scooby, Velma and Flim Flam were already out the door and were running back towards the Mystery Machine where Fred and Daphne were waiting.

The bat wings then headed out the door following closely behind Scooby and company; a few moments the later the bats attempted to grab the black book with the cowardly Great Dane still holding it; the frightening bats then lifted Scooby Doo up into the air, while Velma, Flim Flam and Shaggy had made it to the back door of the van.

"Raggy, Relma, Rlim Rlam, relp!" Scooby called out while whimpering.

The perpetually cowardly and hungry canine hung onto the mysterious black book as best he could, not to mention for dear life; a few seconds later the dog's cowardly best friend began running towards him and attempted to give some aid to his cowardly pet.

"Like hang on Scoob!" Shaggy said as he grabbed onto one of the Great Dane's paws attempting to pull him back down to earth.

Unfortunately after a few seconds and a valiant effort, Scooby failed to hold the book as one of the bats grabbed and began flying off towards the witches' house while the cowardly Great Dane and his teen companion began flying back towards the Mystery Machine, which the pair landed in with a loud crash.

The blond teenage leader of Mystery Inc. and his red haired girlfriend decided to ask the cowardly pair if they had accomplished their mission.

"So did you guys get the book?" Fred wondered.

"No, but they almost got us!" Shaggy commented.

Meanwhile with a crash of thunder the three witches flew out of the window on their broomsticks, having retained the black book of spells; the trio of sorceresses then flew out of sight as they began their quest to obtain the ingredients for spell 13 while Scooby and company looked on from the Mystery Machine.

"Jinkies, I hope Mr. Van Ghoul is having better luck than we are" Velma commented.

However, the bespectacled teenager would soon be proven wrong because at that same time unbeknownst to the gang's powerful warlock friend and ally, Vincent Van Ghoul would encounter something that frightened him as much as anything ever frightened him in his life, which considering his past and his occupation was somewhat impossible, although as Scooby and company had learned since they began their journey to track down the 13 ghosts from the Demon Chest, nothing was impossible, even real ghosts, ghouls and monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Fred and Flim Flam continued in their attempts to track down the trio of sorceresses that possessed the black book of spells which might just make them the most powerful witches in the world, if Scooby and company couldn't track them down, Vincent Van Ghoul remained in the Zone of Eternal Evil, home of the darkest, foulest and most fiendish spirits, specters, ghosts, ghouls and monsters of all time attempting to track down the source of the strange mist which had given the trio of witches the black book of spells in the first place.

"I can't see a thing, just darkness everywhere" Vincent commented as he walked around trying to find his way through the foggy mists of this strange land; as the powerful warlock was in the midst of doing this, he heard a peculiar noise coming from a few feet away.

Vincent looked over and saw that a creature almost the size of a small child wearing what looked to be a pair of pink pajamas had it's leg caught in a strange magical vortex of some kind; the warlock felt somewhat sorry for the small creature and showed his softer side by walking over and helping the creature out of it's precarious situation.

"You poor creature, what are you doing here?" Vincent asked; a few seconds later he aimed his green necklace at the magical vortex which made the strange current disappear, this event also caused the creature to jump around for joy as he was finally free from the strange vortex.

"You're very welcome" Vincent said as he waved to the creature and wished him well; suddenly there was a strange flash of lightning right in front of the warlock, which caused Vincent to cover himself with his cloak; in addition to the lightning, a strange green mist appeared for a few moments and when it disappeared a tall woman with gray hair that was similar to flames, as well as dark green eyes and wearing what seemed to be a violet colored dress and what looked to be pink shoes stood in front of Vincent Van Ghoul; the woman smiled somewhat evilly as her glance fell upon the powerful warlock, clearly the look on her face said that she had something planned for Vincent, only he didn't know it yet.

"So we meet again Vincent Van Ghoul" the woman declared as she sat down in a large stone chair.

"Marcella, so you're the evil mist! But how did you wind up in the zone?" Vincent asked.

"I was swept here by a spectral wind after I escaped your Chest of Demons" Marcella replied.

"From one trap to the next huh? You never were terribly clever were you Marcella?" Vincent questioned with a slight chuckle.

The strange woman then responded by standing up from her chair and aiming a strange green energy at the warlock which trapped him inside a large lock which had a series of white energy stripes connected to it.

"No!" Vincent yelled as realized what was happening.

"Yes, Van Ghoul! While you rot here, my sister witches will set me free at last to haunt the heavens and the earth! Marcella explained.

Meanwhile said group of witches were now in Egypt, in one of the pharaohs' tombs as they had found the first of two ingredients they needed for spell thirteen.

"Ooh, ooh Wanda, look on the stand, the golden cobra rattle!" the blonde haired witch said.

Unfortunately for the group of witches the rattle was guarded was by you guess it, a large cobra which made the sorceresses quite nervous; but luckily for them the black haired witch who was the leader of the three was paging through the black book of spells until she found a spell that would assure the trio of success in their mission.

The black haired witch then read an incantation which transformed the blonde haired witch into a snake, with the exception of her head of course; the blonde haired sorceress was not quite ecstatic about this event and decided to give the black haired witch a piece of her mind.

"What are you Wanda, a comedian?" the blonde haired witch, now snake asked.

"Just keep that Cobra busy butterball and we'll do the rest!" the black haired witch declared.

With that the transformed witch began slithering towards the Cobra, which as you would expect made him quite happy; so he began following the witch turned snake as they began a very strange date or whatever it is that they would be doing.

Meanwhile several hundred miles in the air, inside the Mystery Flying Machine Scooby and company figured out what the witches were up to and had made their way to the land of pyramids, pharaohs and of course mummies as they were attempting to figure out just exactly where their foes were.

In the cabin of the large crimson aircraft, Shaggy sat in the pilot's seat guiding the plane through the skies, while Velma sat in the navigator's seat reading a map; Fred and Daphne were sitting at what looked to be a combination GPS/radar/computer/phone system, and as the plane continued to soar through the skies, the blond teenage leader of Mystery Inc. spoke up,

"Guys I think we found them, they're inside that pyramid" Fred said pointing to the screen.

"And this time I've got a great plan to trick those witches, it can't miss, right Scooby?" Flim Flam asked dressed in an Egyptian style merchant's outfit and reading his book.

"Right don't rnow Rlim Rlam" Scooby replied dressed in an Arabian belly dancer's outfit.

Meanwhile inside the pyramid the blonde haired witch was distracting the cobra while the red haired witch and the black haired witch slowly stepped out from the shadows towards the stand with the golden cobra rattle on it.

"I got it" the red haired witch said as she grabbed the cobra rattle which made a sound as she took it from the stand.

This naturally got the snake's attention but before the reptile knew what hit him, the three witches took the rattle and ran out towards the entrance to the pyramid; back inside the Mystery Flying Machine, which had now landed, Flim Flam stood outside the plane while Velma stood beside him dressed in a belly dancer's outfit.

"See I told you guys this was a great plan, those witches will never recognize us in these disguises" the young boy said.

"Flim Flam, this is the dumbest plan I've heard of and trust me I've come up with some silly plans before" Fred remarked as he, Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby stepped out of the plane, all dressed in belly dancers outfits.

"I agree with Freddie Flim Flam, this isn't going to work" Daphne added.

"Come on guys trust me, besides have I ever steered you wrong?" Flim Flam asked.

"Yes!" the rest of the gang replied in unison.

While this was going on, in fact at the exact same moment this was going on the three witches walked out of the pyramid and saw a familiar group of teenagers and their dog walking towards them, which caused them to duck back inside the pyramid for a few seconds.

"Hey, it's those same kids again!" the blonde haired witch said.

"Let me have the book Wanda, I wanna zap em, come on!" the red haired witch replied.

"No Ernestine, we can't mess around now, we have work to do" the black haired witch explained.

"Yeah, yeah, we still have to get that Paris sewer water, yummy!" the blonde haired witch said.

"But we don't have enough time to go to Paris" the red haired witch replied after looking at a watch on her arm, or three watches to be exact.

"Well then we'll just have to make Paris come to us" the black haired witch remarked.

"With a magic spell, allow me Wanda" the blonde haired witch replied as she took the book of spells from the blonde haired witch and began reading an incantation; however, must have read the wrong spell because suddenly there was a bright flash of light, but instead of Paris, the ground and surrounding area was covered in snow.

"Jinkies, what have those witches done?" Velma wondered as the gang noticed the sudden change in climate.

"I don't believe it; we're in Nome, Alaska!" Fred said with a somewhat stunned look on his face.

"Well, you know what I always say: when in Nome, do as the Nomans do" Shaggy commented.

With that Scooby and company quickly changed into the appropriate clothing; winter clothing to be exact, with the cowardly Great Dane leading the way, dressed as a reindeer.

"You knucklehead, you read the wrong spell!" the black haired witch declared with an angry tone in her voice.

"Ooh, ooh, that's impossible, I don't know how to read" the blonde haired witch replied.

"Here let me do it" the red haired witch remarked as she took the book from the black haired witch and began reading what hoped to be the right incantation; a few seconds later with the gang still in winter clothing the scene switched from snow and sand to the majestic city of Paris, France.

"Success!" the black haired witch remarked with a triumphant tone in her voice as the trio of witches headed for the Paris sewers; meanwhile the gang peeked out from behind a nearby bush and were wondering just why the sorceresses were in Europe.

"I wonder what those witches would need here of all places?" Fred wondered.

"They need Paris sewer water for their spell" Velma replied.

"And this next plan spells success, to the sewers!" Flim Flam explained.

"Sewers? Yuck!" Scooby bemoaned.

Meanwhile back in the Zone of Eternal Evil Marcella was sitting in her throne and was grinning ear to ear at her temporary good fortune and at the fact that Vincent Van Ghoul might not escape her clutches.

"In a short while Vincent, my loyal sisters will rescue me from this zone" Marcella explained.

"I wouldn't count on those three witches if I were you Marcella" Vincent replied.

"I do appreciate your concern, but with the book of spells they can't fail; once they reach Stonehenge and make a brew, they'll chant spell 13" Marcella said.

"Which will set you free" Vincent replied.

"Precisely and I'm afraid you can't follow me, at least not without your lovely necklace!" Marcella declared as she snatched the piece of jewelry from around Vincent's neck.

"Get used to Mister Van Ghoul Idesvygg; he'll be staying here quite a while, in fact until the end of time!" Marcella explained as she walked away laughing evilly and clutching the warlock's necklace while Vincent Van Ghoul struggled to escape his ghastly fate in the Zone of Eternal Evil, hoping that the place's name wouldn't also turn out to be a clue to the warlock's future; at the moment Vincent knew that this foggy, dark, dismal place figured that this would indeed be his final resting place, or would it? One thing was for sure though: if Marcella was going to be captured and the witches plan was to be foiled, it would be up to Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam, the six members of Mystery Inc., but could they defeat the evil Marcella and save the day once again before the witches cast spell thirteen? If they were able to do this however, time was not on the gang's side; in fact it was slowly, but surely slipping away.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be a lot longer; also, hopefully everyone likes this series of stories and continues to read and review them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unbeknownst to Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. the group of teenage sleuths was now Vincent Van Ghoul's last hope in getting out of the horrible place where he now, at least temporarily resided; meanwhile back in the transported city of lights, the three witch sisters were gathering up a supply of the city's H20, which they needed to help them in their quest to become the most powerful sorceresses in the world.

"Here it is, the final ingredient for the brew: Paris sewer water" the black haired witch declared as she filled up a small clay pot with the strange smelling liquid.

"Oh boy, I'm thirsty" the blonde haired witch replied as she took the pot from the black haired witch and began drinking from it; however, the red haired witch realized that the sorceresses needed the water for their spell so she took the pot from the blonde haired witch.

"Icky poo, knock it off will you? You're grossing me out" the red haired witch explained.

Meanwhile a few feet away, but out of the line of sight of the three witches Scooby Doo and the gang stood ready to make another attempt at foiling the witches, but this time they were all dressed in French painters' outfits, which was part of the youngest member of the group's plan, which as usual was fairly silly.

"Ready to Flim Flam em guys?" the young boy asked.

"Rabsolutely not" Scooby replied with a whimper.

"Ha ha, that's the spirit Scooby, let's roll!" Flim Flam declared.

"Come on girls, we've got a spell to cast!" the black haired woman explained as she and her sister witches began walking away; however they were interrupted by a voice coming from behind them.

"No Mademoiselles, please wait! I am Pierre Flim Flam, the finest sewer painter in all of Paris, I must paint your portrait; assistants my canvas, Ce vouz plais" the young boy remarked, albeit in a very silly sounding French accent.

At that moment, Daphne and Fred rushed in carrying a canvas and easel and put it in front of Flim Flam, while Scooby, Shaggy and Velma looked on; however, all wasn't going quite according to plan because the Great Dane accidentally squirted the youngster with red paint.

"I am trying to paint them, not me!" Flim Flam remarked, somewhat annoyed at this development.

"Rexcuse moi" Scooby replied.

Not knowing what was going on, at least at the moment, the trio of witches decided to comply with the gang's request and posed for their portrait, albeit in a somewhat crowdedly fashion, which annoyed the black haired leader of the trio.

"Spread out" the black haired witch said as she pushed the other two witches out of the way.

"Permit me to pose you" Flim Flam said as he and Scooby began to move the witches around so they would paint well.

"Aha that is perfect!" Shaggy remarked, while Velma stood next to him, as Fred and Daphne looked on; the three witches then started to stand in a somewhat complicated pose with the blonde haired witch standing on the black haired witches knee as the former witch carried the sewer water and the latter carried the spell book, while the red haired witch stood atop the black haired witch's head.

However all was not complete as the young boy decided to do something about what the black haired witch was holding.

"But that book, it ruins everything, here let me hold it for you" Flim Flam explained.

"No way, mitts off!" the black haired witch replied somewhat annoyed at the young man's comment.

"But it is for the composition, I must take it" Flim Flam replied as he began attempting to take the book from the witch, however before the young boy got the volume, the blonde haired witch stumbled, then lost her balance and fell, as a result of this she splashed some of the Paris sewer water on, you guessed it Scooby and company which washed away the group's disguises, which caused the group of witches to recognize them instantly.

"It's those kids again!" the red haired witch exclaimed.

"Let's zap em!" the black haired witch said as she opened the spell book and aimed a magic lightning bolt at the gang, which prompted the group to do the only thing they could do, namely run for their lives out of the sewer; thankfully the bolt missed the gang but ended up hitting a steel door, which pulverized it into dust, but after Scooby and company escaped.

Meanwhile the trio of witches celebrated their achievement, but not for long as in the middle of their tune, a familiar looking green mist appeared and shot a bolt of magic lightning at them.

"Enough of your silly songs! Get to Stonehenge and cast spell thirteen or I'll!" the mist declared; however, before the mist could demonstrate its power the witches took of for Stonehenge on their broomsticks.

"Follow those brooms!" Velma shouted as the gang quickly scrambled back to their plane and prepared to take off for Stonehenge to stop the trio of witches.

Meanwhile back in the Zone of Eternal Evil, Vincent Van Ghoul struggled to escape his magical bonds, which he was unable to do at the moment; however, it would soon become apparent that he would need to quickly do so because all manner of ghosts and monsters began to descend on him from above, which left Vincent with one realization.

"It looks like it's up to Scooby and the others now" Vincent commented; while this was going on, Marcella stood watching a magic mirror and reveling at the warlock's eventual and upcoming demise.

"It's too bad I can't stay and watch your final hours Van Ghoul; too bad you don't have better taste in jewelry though" the fiendish spirit said as she tossed the warlock's necklace to the ground.

"Idesvygg, where are my gowns? I need to dress for the mortal world" Marcella commented; while at that moment a small familiar looking creature, in fact the same creature that had been trapped and was rescued by Vincent, carried a pile of clothing, which belonged to Marcella who was looking through them, trying to find something to wear.

"Ah, blood red my favorite color" the woman said as she picked out a gown to wear; after she did this, the small creature chattered some unintelligible words, which Marcella was believe it or not able to decipher.

"Am I taking you with me? Don't be ridiculous; once I'm free, I'll have no need for a worthless lackey you" Marcella said as she laughed menacingly; however, thinking quickly the small creature named Idsvygg looked at the piece of jewelry which belonged to Vincent Van Ghoul and realizing it was quite important to him, tried to figure out a way how to get it while managing to avoid Marcella.

Meanwhile the trio of witches had made their way to Stonehenge and stood around a large black cauldron as they prepared to bring together the ingredients for spell number thirteen.

"Ooh, ooh we made it sisters, Stonehenge!" the blonde haired witch remarked.

"Well now let's spell thirteen cooking!" the black haired witch said while the blonde haired and red haired witches dropped the ingredients they had gathered into the cauldron.

"Uh oh it looks like they're about to start their spell" Daphne commented.

"I sure wish Mr. Van Ghoul was here, he would know what to do in this situation" Fred replied.

"Aw, don't sweat it Fred, I've got a plan in my book that cannot fail" Flim Flam explained.

"Flim Flam, let's face facts, your plans backfire every time" Velma commented.

"Like yeah, name me one plan that's worked so far" Shaggy added.

"Well this one will definitely work, now come on let's get going" Flim Flam replied.

With that Scooby and company began to put their idea into action, hoping it would somehow work and that it would mean that they would capture the witches and hopefully the demon mist; while this was going on, the trio of witches continued to gather around the cauldron, stirring the foul smelling brew; a few seconds later the witches attention and eyes were diverted as they heard a female voice coming from a few feet away.

"Who dares to enter my domain? This is the territory of witch Daphne" the red haired sleuth said with a cackle, the red head was dressed in full witch clothing as she and Velma stood at the front of the group; naturally because they were the closest looking to witches with their costumes on.

"And her fellow sorcerers and sorceresses" Velma added with a small cackle.

"We're the Brewsky sisters" the black haired witch explained.

"Soon to be the most powerful" the red haired witch added.

"And beautiful witches in the world" the blonde haired witch commented.

"Say that's the black book of spells isn't it?" Velma asked, secretly hoping that the gang wasn't discovered.

"Yeah, what a book, it has spells for everything" the red haired witch explained before the black haired witch clamped her hand onto her fellow witch's mouth.

"What's it to you?" the black haired witch asked.

"Yeah you don't even look that powerful to be honest" the red haired witch added.

"Oh but we are powerful and if we could take a look at that book, maybe we could join forces" Velma responded.

"Well, I tell you what after we cast spell thirteen, we'll need lots of puppy dog tails for our spells so if you just give us that dog over there we'll call it even" the first witch said pointing directly at Scooby.

"Dog, rhere?" the Great Dane wondered.

"Well, how big a spell are you talking about? Because then you'll probably need the whole dog" Daphne said walking Scooby over to a large black cauldron on the other side of the room.

"Rhey rhat are you ruys roing?" the Great Dane asked.

"Don't worry Scooby, after we get the book we'll come back and rescue you ok?" Fred replied, walking over and whispering to the canine.

"Roh rokay" the Great Dane answered, still unsure but eventually he decided to make the best of the situation: he began taking a bath in the cauldron and singing all the while.

Suddenly there was another bright flash of magical lightning, which made Scooby Doo nervous a bit as he continued bathing, while the trio of witches looked on; after a few moments the flash formed into a familiar looking green mist, as a matter of fact after the mist showed up, Scooby Doo hid for cover behind a nearby tree while the canine's friends wondered just what was happening.

"I thought Mr. Van Ghoul was going to take care of that Demon Mist" Fred commented.

"What is going on here?" the mist bellowed.

"We've been waiting around for you" the blonde haired witch explained.

"And spell thirteen's all ready to cast" the black haired witch added.

"But who are these creatures?" the mist asked as she shot a whirlwind towards the gang and as a result removed their witch disguises, which made them recognizable once again.

"Who them? They're okay, they're just a bunch of" the black haired witch started explaining, that is before she turned around and saw Scooby and company sans costumes.

"It's those same kids!" the red haired witch declared; but unfortunately for her and the other two witches, when she noticed the gang, she lost the black book of spells, which was immediately caught by Velma.

"Yeah, and we were just leaving!" the bespectacled sleuth commented as she began running in the opposite direction.

"That kid stole our book!" the red haired witch exclaimed, somewhat surprised at this development.

"Don't just stand there you fools, stop them!" the mist bellowed with an echoing tone in its voice.

With that the three witches began immediately chasing after Velma, which caused her some distress as she called out to the group's canine member.

"Jinkies! Scooby, catch!" Velma shouted as she tossed the black book over the heads of the witches to the Great Dane who caught it in his mouth as he hid behind one of the stones.

"No one crosses Marcella!" the mist bellowed as it reached out to grab the cowering canine; meanwhile the rest of the gang saw this and decided to warn their comrade of the upcoming danger.

"Scooby, look out!" Fred yelled.

"Hang on Scoob, I'll save you!" Shaggy declared as he ran over to the trio of witches' brooms, then grabbed one and hung on for dear life as he boarded the strange broom.

"Hey, they took my broom too!" the blonde haired witch declared as she hung onto the red haired witch's broom while the trio of sorceresses chased after Shaggy and Scooby.

"Jeepers, we've got to do something!" Daphne commented with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Don't worry Daphne we will; and I think I've got just the idea, come on, follow me!" Fred remarked as she, Velma and Flim Flam followed closely behind the blond teenager.

Meanwhile Scooby had been standing in front of the frightening green demonic mist, cowering all the while, at least that is until the canine's cowardly teenage companion swooped in on his borrowed broom and rescued the Great Dane right from under the mist's nose.

"No! Get back that book!" the mist bellowed as she disappeared, but not before creating a strong hurricane force wind which blew the rest of the gang backwards and away from Shaggy and Scooby.

"Jinkies, now what are we going to do?" Velma wondered.

"I guess the only thing we can do is hope Shaggy and Scooby hold onto that book, or hope that Mr. Van Ghoul gets back, and hopefully soon" Fred added.

Inside the Zone of Eternal Evil, said warlock was still awaiting his ghastly fate, but luckily for him fate had other ideas as he noticed a familiar looking creature running towards him with a golden key, which made the mystic do something he rarely did: mainly smile.

"Idsvygg?" Vincent asked.

The small creature put the strange key inside of the magical lock, which had enclosed the warlock in Marcella's sinister trap, but not for much longer, because a few seconds passed and the sorcerer found that he had been freed from the evil Marcella's trap; now however the warlock was forced with a sad realization: that without his necklace he could not escape the dark, dismal wasteland of the Zone; but a few seconds later his hopes were lifted as the small creature produced a familiar looking necklace.

"Idsvyggg, you're brilliant! Now come, we have no time to lose!" Vincent explained as he placed the necklace around his neck once again; he then said a few magic words, and before you could say abracadabra he and the small creature vanished from the dismal zone and reappeared, as luck would have it right on Shaggy's broom.

"Mr. Van Ghoul, so nice of you to drop in sir; where have you been?" Shaggy shouted.

"Now everybody stay calm, Scooby let me have the book" Vincent said; naturally the canine obliged his request and handed the book to the warlock.

Vincent flipped through the pages before coming to spell number thirteen; as he found the correct page, a quill pen appeared in his hand and with it he wrote down something inside it; after he finished writing he gave the book back to the trio of witches who were now flying directly above Shaggy, Scooby, Vincent and the small creature.

"Hey I got it back" the blonde haired witch commented.

"Mr. Van Ghoul, what are you doing, you let them have the book" Shaggy commented, somewhat surprised at this turn of events.

"Don't worry Shaggy, everything is under control, just trust me" Vincent explained.

"Trust you? You know you're starting to sound like Flim Flam" the cowardly teen said.

Back on the ground the trio of witches flew as luck would have into a bush, while the demon mist was somewhat anxious for the spell to be cast and let the witches know of her displeasure.

"Spell thirteen!" the mist declared with an echo.

"Hold your horses, I'm looking for it" the black haired witch said.

"We've got to stop them" Velma declared.

"No Velma" Vincent replied as he, Shaggy and Scooby arrived on the magic broom.

"Mr. Van Ghoul!" Velma replied.

"Get the chest of demons ready instead" Vincent explained.

"With pleasure Mr. Van Ghoul" Fred commented as he retrieved the sinister box.

"Ah here it is: spell thirteen, here goes; Marcella, trapped inside your zone, we send you now to a different home, in your new home we hope you rest, you're going back to the Demon Chest!" the black haired witch said.

"No! That's the wrong spell!" the mist declared.

"Well, that's what it says in the book" the black haired witch explained.

"You fools!" the demon mist aka Marcella yelled as she was sucked back into the demon chest which Fred was holding.

"Nighty night Marcella!" Vincent commented, while Idsvygg stuck his tongue out and gave a raspberry as a response.

"And don't let the black cats bite" Velma remarked.

"Something tells me we goofed" the blonde haired witch said.

"On the contrary, you cast the spell perfectly" Vincent explained.

"Then we've really become the most powerful witches in the world?" the black haired witch asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, I'm afraid you're back to being the least powerful" Vincent responded.

"Icky poo!" the witches replied.

"And I think I'll take this for safe keeping" Vincent explained as he took the black book away form the trio of sorceresses.

"But I still don't understand; how did you get them to read the wrong spell, Mr. Van Ghoul?" addressed Velma.

"Oh it all happened during that delightful broom ride; I managed to tear spell thirteen from the book and replaced it with a little poem of my own" Vincent explained.

"I'll say it before and I'll say it again: you have a great way with words Mr. Van Ghoul, not to mention you got back just in time" Velma replied.

"Thank you Velma, but the key to my success was Idsvygg" Vincent said as he patted the friendly creature on the head.

"And the key to our success was my book: 101 ways to outswitch a witch" Flim Flam remarked.

"No offense Flim Flam, but that book was nothing but trouble to us and if it's okay with you and Vincent I would like to try practicing my warlock powers by doing something to that book we should have done a long time ago" Fred replied.

"What are you going to do with it Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Well first I'll need to confer with Vincent about something" the blond teen sleuth said before walking over to the powerful warlock.

For the next couple of moments, the trio of witches and the rest of Mystery Inc. looked on as their unofficial leader whispered something to the sorcerer, who whispered something back to the blond teenager; when their chat was completed Fred walked over to the young boy and asked him if he could borrow his book; Flim Flam was somewhat reluctant to do this but obliged his friend, so he handed the volume over to the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc.

After taking the book from the youngster, the blond teenage sleuth/budding warlock held the book in his hands, making sure to show the trio of witches, the rest of the gang including Flim Flam, in addition to Vincent and Idsvygg, who had decided to stick around; Fred then flipped through the volume's pages a couple of times, said a few mystical words which Vincent Van Ghoul had taught him and before you could say alakazam, the book disappeared from the blond teenager's hands; Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Idsvygg, Vincent Van Ghoul and the trio of witches then proceeded to applaud and whistle for the blond teenager, which caused Fred to bow in front of the gang as if he was taking a curtain call on stage.

"Thank you ladies, gentleman and dogs of all ages, thank you, oh please you really are too much" Fred said as he noticed that his face was starting to turn a shade of bright crimson.

"Jeepers, I think Fred's blushing" Daphne remarked with a chuckle.

"Jinkies, I think you're right Daphne" Velma added.

"And with good reason Daphne and Velma; I must admit for someone who hasn't had that much experience with sorcery, that was remarkable, excellent work Fred, you're progressing very well in your powers" Vincent stated with a smile on his face.

"Oh, it was really nothing; besides I have a great teacher" the blond teen replied as he looked over to the sorcerer.

"Like yeah I have to admit that was cool Fred" Shaggy added.

"Reah, rawesome" Scooby replied.

Even the trio of witches that the gang had previously tried get the black book of spells from had decided to complement Fred in his magical abilities.

"Wow and I thought we were powerful" the black haired witch commented.

"Yeah, one question though" the red haired witch wondered.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"Are you a mortal?" the red haired witch questioned.

"Sure am, although I'm studying to be a warlock under Vincent Van Ghoul" the blond teen said as he pointed to the group's warlock friend.

"Boy if you're as good as you are now when you fully get your powers, we should definitely visit you and talk about magic" the black haired witch replied.

"I'd like that, I mean now that you three aren't trying to catch us and take the black book of spells from us" Fred commented.

"Ooh, ooh sorry about that; you know us, we had to get the book so we could cast spell thirteen, but we're cool now right?" the blonde haired witch asked.

"Sure, I mean you guys are witches after all, so I can completely understand what you were trying to do and apology accepted" Fred replied.

"You know gang this is all well and good but that doesn't help bring my book back" Flim Flam spoke up.

"Flim Flam, we never had to rely on that book before today or tonight, and we caught the other ghosts using our instincts and smarts, plus your quick thinking and cleverness Flim Flam, so in theory we never really needed that book to begin with right?" Velma mused.

"You know you're right Velma, I guess we didn't really need that book after all; besides it was a silly book anyway, I mean 101 ways to outswitch a witch? Besides me, who would ever but that book?" Flim Flam wondered aloud.

"Someone who needed to catch a witch I guess, no offense ladies" Fred replied.

"None taken" the black haired witch said.

"Well, I guess that wraps it up then" Daphne commented.

"Hey, I've got a great idea" the black haired witch remarked.

"What is it Wanda?" the red haired witch wondered.

"Since those kids and their dog aren't our enemies any more and that blond kid is studying to be a warlock, why don't we invite them to hang out with us?" the black haired witch said.

"Hey, that's a cool idea Wanda, plus maybe we can let them ride our brooms with us" the red haired witch added.

"That's not a bad idea Ernestine; so what do you kids and your dog say?" the black haired witch asked.

"What do you think Mr. Van Ghoul?" Velma said as she looked over at the powerful warlock.

"I don't see why not, besides the witches aren't chasing you any more so I suppose it's all right; but if you don't mind I think I'll sit this one out and watch along with Idsvygg" Vincent replied.

"Like yeah and Scooby and I already rode on a broom so we'll pass too" Shaggy commented.

"Reah, ro rway" the canine added.

"Okay if you guys say so" Fred replied; so with that he, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam, albeit reluctantly after the blond teen made his book disappear, walked over to where the witches brooms were as the three teens and their young friend prepared for the ride of their life.

Fred decided to ride with the black haired witch on her broom, Daphne decided to ride with the red haired witch, while Velma and Flim Flam rode with the blonde haired witch on her broom, which was probably the bumpiest and scariest ride of the trio; while this was going on Shaggy, Scooby, Vincent and Idsvygg looked up at the night sky and their friends as they seemed like they were having the time of their lives.

For now Scooby and company were able to celebrate their triumph over Marcella by having some fun with their former foes; but soon Mystery Inc. would have to continue their task of tracking down and capturing the thirteen ghosts from the sinister Chest of Demons.

Author's Notes: I wasn't sure how to end the story, but after some thought I decided to have four members of the gang hang out and have fun with the witches, which includes taking a broom ride; I know it doesn't seem like something Scooby and company would do but I figured it would make for a cool ending to the story so that's what I chose to end it with; Hopefully everybody likes it and reads and reviews the story like always.


End file.
